Ne saute pas !
by Lunapix
Summary: Pourquoi Harry ne sort pas de sa chambre depuis le combat final ? Drago et ses amis sont inquiets, à raison. Une tour, trois lettres laissées et la vie semble s'écrouler. Mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de l'amour. OS HPDM


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire !! Comme nous le rappelle jalousement la Warner Bros, "les personnages, noms et lieux cités sont des marques déposées…".

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash…. Qu'est-ce qu'un slash ? Une fic traitant d'une histoire entre deux hommes (je ne parle pas d'amitié bien sûr !!). Il y a aussi un lemon dans cette fic. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous avez un côté léger d'homophobie, ne restez pas sur cette page… Merci de vous ennuyez encore à lire ces avertissements !!

**Note de moi !!**

**Ceci est un OS donc il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre !!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !!**

_

* * *

_

Oh ! Please baby let me know

_how the sun shines in your eyes..._

Drago Malefoy était en train de marcher lentement dans les couloirs. Il devait être pas loin de minuit mais son rôle de préfet-en-chef l'obligeait à faire des rondes pour punir ceux qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu. De toute façon, il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir et même s'il savait très bien pourquoi, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Car admettre qu'il s'inquiétait férocement pour Harry Potter, c'était aussi admettre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le Sauveur du monde. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se tourmenter. Pourquoi Potter ne venait-il plus en cours ? Pourquoi donc ne venait-il pas manger ? Pourquoi ne sortait-il jamais de sa chambre ? Même la belette et sa petite amie étaient complètement chamboulés par le comportement du brun.

Pourtant il devrait être heureux et faire la fête avec tous ces imbéciles qui ne perdaient pas un instant pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort. C'était quand même lui, qui l'avait tué ! Le combat de David et Goliath, celui que tout le monde attendait tout en le redoutant. Il s'était enfin dérouler deux semaines plus tôt.

Harry avait tué le Mage Noir au bout d'un combat de deux jours. Il avait été sérieusement amoché et était sorti de l'infirmerie quatre jours auparavant. Seulement personne n'avait pu le voir depuis, à part Ron et Hermione. Il n'était pas sorti de la chambre que Mc Gonagall lui avait donné, même pour manger. Et c'est cela que Drago n'admettait pas. Pourquoi se laisser mourir alors que la paix et le bonheur sont enfin revenus ?

C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu des morts, beaucoup trop ! Et beaucoup trop d'amis de Harry : Ginny et Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Rogue qui était mort en prenant un Avada Kedavra à la place de Harry, et tellement d'autres que Drago ne connaissait pas… Poudlard avait en tout perdu plus de la moitié de ses élèves.

Mais la paix était revenue et c'était le plus beau des rêves, le plus beau des cadeaux. Chacun, malgré les nombreuses pertes, était heureux de ne plus vivre dans l'horreur de la peur et de l'injustice.

- Tu rêvasses Drago ? demanda une voix de fille.

Drago se retourna et fit face à Hermione Granger, adossée contre un mur, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Je ne rêvasse pas, je pense, c'est tout !

La jeune fille rit et s'assit contre le mur où elle était adossée.

- Harry n'est toujours pas sorti ? demanda Drago doucement en s'asseyant à côté de Hermione.

- Non, répondit-elle avec une larme. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. Il ne nous ouvre même plus maintenant et a changé son mot de passe.

- Il doit aller bien 'Mione, il se repose seulement, essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

- Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu es en train de me dire Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Absolument pas mais c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à penser. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais été proche de lui comme je l'ai été avec toi et la belette pendant cette guerre. Il a toujours refusé, ajouta-t-il avec un ton éteint. Alors j'essaie de ne pas me sentir concerné par ce qui lui arrive, j'essaie d'être indifférent.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et pleura silencieusement. Elle se leva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je vais aller me coucher, Ron doit m'attendre, finit-elle par dire. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Va rejoindre ta belette Hermione. Je vais aller faire un tour à la tour d'astronomie pour prendre un peu l'air puis je vais me coucher. Ok ?

- Ok ! Bonne nuit Drago, répondit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Ils se séparèrent tous les deux, Hermione en direction de la tour des Gryffons et Drago vers la tour d'astronomie.

_Oh ! Please baby let me know how the sun shines in your eyes..._

Drago monta les marches qui le menaient en direction de la porte de la tour. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. La fraîcheur nocturne qui l'envahit lui redonna le calme qui lui manquait.

Soudain, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Devant lui se tenait l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Harry était assis sur le bord de la tour, les jambes dans le vide. Il semblait totalement inerte, comme un coquillage vidé de son habitant. Il n'avait pas vu, ni entendu, Drago arriver.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait s'asseoir à côté de Harry et le prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi il était si triste. Mais il savait que le Survivant n'apprécierait certainement pas, vu qu'il le détestait.

Finalement, il décida de l'appeler, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il vit le brun sursauter et Drago eut peur de le voir tomber dans le vide. Harry retourna doucement la tête vers lui et cette fois ce fut Drago qui eut un sursaut. Harry n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, des cernes noires sous ses yeux qui semblaient vides de vie et plus aucun sourire sur son visage.

- Que veux-tu ? Laisse-moi ! articula alors Harry d'une voix froide, dénuée de sentiments et plate.

- Je suis venu prendre l'air, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit Drago.

- Va prendre l'air ailleurs, s'il te plait.

- Sûrement pas ! Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, affirma Drago d'une voix douce.

Harry tourna la tête, reprenant la position qu'il avait avant que Drago n'arrive, et ne dit rien.

- Allez Harry réponds je t'en prie, supplia Drago. Pourquoi es-tu si mal ?

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Drago se rendit alors compte que le mal-être de Harry était vraiment pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Harry sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Drago s'assit alors près de lui, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Harry pourrait lui faire avec cette baguette. Lentement, Harry jeta sa baguette loin de lui. Elle atterrit au coin d'un des murs de la tour.

- Je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas là Drago Malefoy mais je crois que tu es aussi borné que les stupides gryffondors qui…

- … qui sont tes amis et qui t'aiment Harry, coupa Drago.

- Si tu veux oui.

Ensuite Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, qui étaient à côté de lui et posa un mot dessus où il était écrit " Ron ". Puis il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et déposa une seconde lettre dessus pour Hermione.

Drago comprit enfin ce que Harry était en train de faire lorsqu'il lui tendit une lettre avec son nom dessus et qu'il se leva, les pieds sur la corniche séparant la tour du vide.

- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla Drago. Tu fais quoi là ?

Harry se retourna vers lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis en train de me sauver la vie mon ange.

Harry avança alors un pied dans le vide, profitant du fait que Drago soit abasourdi, et ferma les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à sauter lorsque Drago se ressaisit. Il lui attrapa le bras au moment où l'autre pied de Harry tomba dans le vide et le ramena sur le sol. La tête de Harry cogna violemment le sol et il s'évanouit sur le coup.

_Oh ! Please baby let me know how the sun shines in your eyes..._

- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Malefoy, il ne souffre d'aucune blessure grave, affirma Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, il a juste une simple commotion cérébrale qui lui donnera quelques étourdissements à son réveil.

- Je peux rester avec lui ? demanda timidement Drago.

- A la seule condition que vous le laissiez dormir et se reposer.

Drago s'assit alors sur un fauteuil près du lit de Harry et lui prit la main. Ron, Hermione et le professeur Mc Gonagall entrèrent alors dans l'infirmerie. Drago remarqua tout de suite que Hermione et Ron devaient avoir été mis au courant car Hermione avait les yeux rougis et Ron un air effaré collé sur le visage.

- Vous sentez-vous capable de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour Mr Malefoy ? demanda alors Mc Gonagall.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé sur la tête professeur, répliqua froidement Drago, je suis donc en état de vous raconter que cet imbécile idiot avait décidé de se jeter par-dessus la corniche de la tour.

- En êtes-vous sûrs ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Drago sortit alors trois lettres de sa poche et en tendit deux à Ron et Hermione.

- C'est… c'est quoi ? murmura Hermione.

- Je pense que tu devrais lire pour mieux comprendre 'Mione, répondit tout simplement Drago.

Hermione lut alors à haute voix la lettre :

_Hermione_,

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour me faire pardonner d'avoir osé vous faire cela. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de vous avoir fait ça. Seulement, ma petite fée, tu dois savoir, toi qui a été mon cerveau si longtemps, que c'est la meilleure chose à faire plutôt que de vivre dans les Ténèbres. C'est ironique de se dire que j'ai survécu tant de fois face à Voldemort pour finir par me suicider après sa mort. Mais vois-tu 'Mione j'ai toujours été sûr, au fond de moi, que je ne survivrai pas au combat face à lui. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de l'emmener avec moi en Enfer. Je t'entends dire d'ici que l'Enfer n'existe pas pour les Sorciers mais j'avais envie de le dire et ça me fait sourire de t'écrire cela. Donc, je disais que je n'aurais jamais cru survivre à ce combat, et pourtant ! Me voilà vivant, du moins, mon corps vit car Harry Potter est déjà mort au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes pour vous. Il est mort en commettant un meurtre il y a quelques jours, celui d'un homme appelé Tom Jedusor, orphelin comme moi, qui n'a pas su faire les bons choix mais homme quand même. Et aujourd'hui je me sens sale, j'ai du sang sur les mains et mon âme s'est envolée avec celle de Jedusor. _

_Alors ma belle, ma meilleure amie, ne pleure pas ma mort ! C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée après ma rencontre avec toi et Ron, sans oublier Drago. Je pars rejoindre mes parents; Sirius, Ginny, Severus Rogue et tous ceux qu'on a perdus. Vous me manquerez mais je vous attendrai tous patiemment. _

_Prenez soin de vous tous les deux et mariez-vous vite car on ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve. Le paquet que je te donne est l'alliance de ma mère c'est Voldemort qui me l'a donné avant de mourir. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir pourquoi, je lui demanderai peut-être si je le croise là où je vais. Oui je sais ma 'Mione quand on meurt, on meurt mais j'aime penser que je ne fais que vous attendre. Donc j'aimerais que tu gardes cette bague pour ton mariage avec Ron. Promets-le moi (même si je suis mort), je t'en prie !_

_Je t'aime Hermione, ma sœur de cœur…_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione leva les yeux de sa lettre et tomba sur le sol, ses genoux cédant sous le désespoir. Ron voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle lui dit :

- Lis ta lettre, s'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce, je crois que je ne vais pas réussir, avoua Ron d'une voix éteinte.

- Fais-le pour lui, on doit l'aider ! Il n'est pas mort, il est toujours là, belette, alors vas-y. Tu n'es pas forcé de la lire à voix haute si tu préfères la garder pour toi, ce sera normal, intervint alors Drago.

Ron commença alors, la voix incertaine :

_Ron, _

_Avant tout, avant de tout te dire, sache que je t'aime. Tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami, tu es ma famille… Et je veux que dès que tu auras fini de lire mes quelques lignes tu prennes fort ta petite amie dans tes bras et que tu la consoles pour ce que j'ose vous faire. Je te connaîs maintenant et je sais que la seule chose que tu aies envie de faire à cet instant c'est de me coller ton poing dans la figure (c'est ce que moi je ferais) mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir le faire et je vais te donner toutes mes raisons. La première, et pas la moindre mon pote, c'est que tu vas devoir attendre ta mort pour me le foutre et je compte vraiment sur ta gentillesse innée pour avoir un peu moins de rancœur lorsque cela arrivera. La seconde, c'est que si je n'avais pas sauté de cette tour, je serais quand même mort tôt ou tard car vois-tu je suis mort, à l'intérieur depuis la fin de la bataille. Ensuite tu dois savoir que rien n'est de ta faute ni de celle d'Herm alors console-la et console-toi, tu sais que je ne voudrais pas qu'on pleure ma mort alors que ce n'est juste qu'une aventure de plus dans ma vie d'héros (ne ris pas s'il te plait). _

_Bon je ne veux pas trop m'expliquer avec toi, nous deux on n'a jamais aimé ça, on préfère les agissements aux discussions donc si tu veux plus de détails sur mon "saut" (pardonne moi l'expression mon pote je suis à court de vocabulaire), lis la lettre de ta fiancée. _

_Sinon, compte sur moi pour passer le bonjour à tous nos amis qui m'attendent, ainsi qu'à ta petite sœur et à Fred. _

_Bon ben voilà, je crois que je t'ai dit le principal. J'ai vraiment aimé mes années avec toi et 'Mione, tous nos fous rires me passent dans la tête alors que je t'écris, j'espère que toi aussi tu les vois tous. Tu vas vraiment me manquer Ron. Prenez soin de vous (sinon je viens tous vous hanter) ! Si tu veux me faire plaisir, garde en mémoire tous nos instants tous les trois et, je t'en prie, ne sois pas triste en y pensant, je veux que toute la joie qu'on a eu ensemble soit toujours intacte. _

_Voilà, j'arrive à la fin de ma lettre… _

_Je te laisse la cape et la carte de mon père, prends en soin et fais-en bon usage (tu te rappelles ?)._

_Je t'aime._

_Harry James Potter._

Le parchemin tomba aussi des mains de Ron. Il avait fini sa lecture en pleurant mais il avait souri en la lisant. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura :

- Tu me connais parfaitement Harry. Quand tu te réveilles, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule ! Mais je vais aussi prendre la femme que j'aime dans mes bras Harry, comme tu me le demandes.

Ce fut le tour de Drago de lire sa lettre. Il voulait le faire mais ses mains refusaient de décacheter l'enveloppe. Hermione se détacha alors de Ron et le prit, lui, dans ses bras. Elle lui donna toute sa chaleur et lui dit que Harry était toujours vivant et que tous les trois ils pourraient le sauver. Alors doucement Drago lâcha la main de Harry qu'il tenait toujours et ouvrit son parchemin. Il ferma les yeux et ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il fut sûr de sa voix et de son cœur.

_Drago, _

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris une lettre avant de mourir alors que j'ai si souvent rejeté ton amitié. Je pense qu'il n'y a que trois mots pour résumer tout cela : je t'aime. _

_C'est tellement dingue tout cela, je sais que tu dois être à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse. Je vais donc tout t'expliquer et j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà déchiré cette lettre car je dois t'avouer que ça m'embête d'écrire pour rien. Dans mon esprit tu me lis jusqu'au bout, alors ça serait aimable de le faire. Tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est ma dernière volonté. _

_Je t'aime depuis la quatrième année, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay. Je connaissais ton masque par cœur mais j'ai appris à lire derrière. Et chaque jour, je t'aimais un peu plus en voyant comme tes yeux briller d'une lueur tout le temps. Tu es la beauté personnifiée et sache que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, malgré tous tes défauts (ce qui n'est pas peu dire n'est ce pas ?)._

_Pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Je pense que la réponse est claire, tu ne m'aimes pas et je dois bien avouer que le nombre de fois où je t'ai rejeté n'a rien fait pour plaider ma cause. Mais j'étais incapable d'être seulement ton ami, c'était trop dur à vivre et j'ai préféré te détester, c'était moins douloureux. _

_Pourquoi je te le dis maintenant ? Tu conviens que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le dire maintenant, je suis un peu trop mort. En tout cas sache que tu as embelli chaque jour ma vie un peu plus et que je t'en remercie. Il va de soi que maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté ton amitié comme Ron et Hermione. _

_Je sais que je te manquerais moins que je ne vais leur manquer alors je t'en prie prends soin d'eux. S'il te plait, redonne leur le sourire et fais en sorte bordel qu'il se marie car franchement ça me tue de mourir sans les voir marier (même si pour le moment ils sont un peu jeunes pour se marier). Allez je sais que j'ai fait un mauvais jeu de mots, ça ne peut pas me tuer plus que je ne le suis de ne pas les voir marier. _

_Sinon, j'espère aussi que vous avez pu tous trouver ces lettres. Car je veux vraiment que tu saches ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi. Le beau et courageux Harry Potter amoureux transi du vil et pathétique Drago Malefoy (juste une dernière vanne). J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi le soleil brille dans tes yeux à chaque fois que je te regarde. _

_Je t'aime tellement, je sais que ce sera ton visage que je verrais en dernier avant de mourir et j'en suis heureux. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry James Potter_.

Un silence imposant succéda à la lecture de la lettre. Drago ne s'aperçut qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'une larme tomba sur sa main. Il regarda ses deux amis et vit que ceux-ci pleuraient définitivement maintenant, tout comme Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur.

Il ne savait comment prendre cette déclaration. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était lui aussi fou de Harry Potter et qu'il lui était désormais impossible de vivre sans lui.

_Oh ! Please baby let me know how the sun shines in your eyes..._

Un gémissement plaintif les réveilla. Ils s'étaient tous les trois endormi autour du lit de Harry et avaient patiemment attendu son réveil. Harry venait de se réveiller. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

- Non, gémit-il doucement. Non, non, non, non…

Drago se pencha sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux délicatement, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Drago ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? lui répondit Harry, ouvrant les yeux et ragardant autour de lui.

La question du brun surprit tout le monde, Drago enleva sa main de la tête de Harry et murmura :

- Je t'ai empêché de sauter.

- A force de traîner avec des gryffondors tu finis par te confondre avec eux : tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde absolument pas, Malefoy.

- D'après la lettre que tu as écrit, je crois que je suis tout de même en droit de me mêler de ça.

Harry se redressa vivement dans son lit et une douleur lancinante le rapella à l'ordre. Mrs Pomfresh lui donna une potion qui calma tout de suite sa douleur et lui ordonna de se rasseoir mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il regardait fixement la lettre qui était posé sur son lit.

- Je rêve ou quoi ? Tu te permets de te mêler de ma vie mais en plus, non content de cela, tu lis cette lettre alors qu'elle ne t'était destinée que si je mourrais. Ce que tu t'es amusé à empêcher, hurla Harry.

- Harry Potter, lui reprocha Hermione, il vient de te sauver la vie.

- Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Vous les avez lu les lettres ou pas ? Il vient juste de me tuer encore plus. Je suis déjà mort Hermione, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi. Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis mais en fait vous avez décidé de me faire encore plus souffrir. Je ne peux plus être sauvé, je suis maudit. Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Ron se redressa alors vivement de son fauteuil et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Drago s'interposa alors :

- Weasley, je sais que tu as raison de le faire mais s'il te plait calme tes ardeurs de gryffon.

- Tu vois Ron, je n'ai rien senti de cela, je souffre trop à l'intérieur de moi pour pouvoir encore avoir mal physiquement. Je n'ai plus de vie, je suis mort déjà. Je sais que pour vous c'est dur à comprendre mais si vous m'aimez vraiment, comme vous le dites, alors laissez-moi rejoindre mon âme, laissez-moi revoir ceux qui m'attendent.

Hermione se mit à pleurer et elle voulut parler mais Drago la coupa et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas moi Harry, je t'aime trop pour pouvoir passer ma vie sans toi et si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

Harry resta stupéfait, sans bouger. Il ne pouvait croire ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Et les larmes, celles qui n'arrivaient pas à couler depuis le combat final, celles qu'il avait tant voulut voir, se mirent alors à descendre le long de ses joues.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… non… laissez-moi partir… Pourquoi ? pleurait-il.

Alors Drago se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres doucement. Il commença par une simple pression, douce et tendre, puis caressa les lèvres sèches de Harry avec le bout de la langue. Il se retira et regarda le brun dans les yeux, leurs visages séparés de seulement un ou deux centimètres.

- Comment le soleil peut-il briller dans tes yeux ? demanda alors Harry, la voix suppliante.

- Laisse-moi te montrer Potter, répondit simplement Drago en l'embrassant plus fougueusement. Leurs langues se caressèrent d'abord timidement puis un véritable ballet fut engagé entre les deux. Ils se séparèrent lentement, manquant tous deux de souffle.

- Drago… Je ne peux plus vivre, je ne le mérite pas, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, je suis maudit, supplia enfin Harry.

Drago se recula doucement et affirma :

- Il devait mourir Harry, il le devait tu comprends, et toi, en le tuant, tu as simplement sauvé tout le reste du monde. Si mon parrain s'est sacrifié, ce n'est pas pour que tu te tues juste après. Harry, tes parents t'ont fait don de la vie en se sacrifiant pour toi alors ne détruit pas cela en abandonnant maintenant.

Harry baissa les yeux et repoussa doucement Drago de son lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté, leur tournant à tous le dos.

- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Drago lui déposa un baiser sur le front et emmena les deux autres qui allaient protester.

_Oh ! Please baby let me know how the sun shines in your eyes..._

Un cri les fit sursauter. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de devant la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant le moment où Harry accepterait de leur parler. Mrs Pomfresh sortit, effarée, de l'infirmerie et se tourna vers eux.

- Où est-il ? Vous l'avez vu sortir ? Il a disparu ! Il faut le retrouver !

- Mais Mrs Pomfresh c'est impossible, on est resté là toute l'après-midi et on ne l'a pas vu sortir, répliqua Hermione.

Drago se leva alors brusquement.

- La cape ! On l'a laissé dans la chambre.

Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche.

- Restez ici, ne bougez pas, je reviens, leur cria Drago en courant dans la direction de la tour d'astronomie.

_Oh ! Please baby let me know how the sun shines in your eyes..._

- Je ne vais pas sauter.

Harry était assis au même endroit où Drago l'avait trouvé la veille. Il ne s'était pas retourné en entendant le blond arrivé, il avait juste prononcé cette phrase. Drago s'installa à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti de l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je voulais juste réfléchir et c'est ici que je réfléchis le mieux.

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry se tourna enfin vers lui et lui sourit. Le blond fut si enchanté de le voir sourire qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- M'aimes-tu vraiment ou as-tu dit ça pour ne pas que je ne recommence ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'aime vraiment Harry, depuis toujours je crois, même si c'est en croyant que je t'avais perdu que je l'ai pleinement réalisé. Ne doute pas de mon amour, il est sincère.

Des larmes perlèrent alors des yeux de Harry.

- Je dois être avec toi pour pouvoir vivre Drago, mais je ne peux pas vivre. Tu es trop pur pour moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Harry, s'exclama Drago d'une voix forte. Personne n'est plus pur que toi, rien ne peut tâcher Ta pureté. Ne te détourne pas de la vie, ne cède pas à ta peine Harry. On est tous là pour toi, je te jure que je serais près de toi pour toujours, je te jure que je te protégerais toujours, je te jure que je vais ramener le soleil dans ta vie, celui qui est dans mes yeux, le tien, c'est toi qui me le donne et sans toi il s'éteindra, sans toi, je ne serais plus rien. Un seul de tes sourires éclaire ma vie et c'est en souriant que tu reprendras goût à la vie car je serais avec toi, car je te redonnerais ce sourire que j'aime tant. Alors maintenant Harry laisse-moi t'aimer et te sortir de la nuit éternelle dans laquelle tu t'es plongé.

Harry pleurait maintenant ouvertement. Il s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa doucement, se couchant sur lui. Le baiser, de plus en plus enflammé, s'accompagna peu à peu de caresses, leurs mains se liant, se déliant, effleurant chaque parcelle de leurs torses, laissant à chaque fois des traînées brûlantes.

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour Drago, susurra Harry, cessant le baiser.

- En es-tu sûr Harry ? Je ne pense pas que…

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, souffla le brun en reprenant ses lèvres.

Drago répondit au baiser puis descendit vers son cou, le léchant, le mordillant, le parsemant de baisers ardents…

- Prends-moi Drago, ne t'occupes pas de préliminaires, on a toute la vie pour ça, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de savoir que je t'appartiens et que tu m'appartiens. J'ai besoin que ton amour soit lié au mien tout de suite.

Drago leva alors ses yeux bleus argentés vers les émeraudes de celui qu'il aimait. Il y lut de l'amour, du désir, de la détermination et de l'attente. Ainsi, d'un coup de baguette magique leurs vêtements disparurent, leurs corps dévoilés se touchant sensuellement.

Harry étouffa un cri lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié pénétra son intimité. Drago le fit alors bouger doucement puis ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Harry soit prêt il les retira et plaça son érection à l'entrée de l'intimité de Harry, ce dernier enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du blond.

Drago regarda finalement son amant pour quémander une dernière fois son approbation, qui lui fut vite donné, et le pénétra doucement. Harry ne put empêcher un cri de douleur et Drago stoppa alors son avancée. Le brun, d'un mouvement de hanches, finit tout seul de s'empaler. Un immense plaisir l'envahit aussitôt, des larmes de bonheurs coulèrent sur ses joues et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

Drago commença son mouvement de va-et-vient et à chaque coup de reins leur plaisir augmentait instantanément provoquant gémissements, halètements, mots d'amours et de bonheur. Finalement la jouissance les emporta tous les deux en même temps et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Merci Drago, je t'aime, merci, murmura Harry.

- De rien mon amour, je t'aime aussi. Je suis heureux ici avec toi, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

- Je suis aussi heureux avec toi, dans tes bras, sur ta peau, dans ton souffle...

- Oui et c'est ce qui fait mon bonheur. Allez retournons à l'infirmerie pour rassurer tout le monde. En plus, on est tout nu en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard et il commence à faire un peu froid.

Harry rit, faisant exploser de joie le cœur de Drago.

- J'aime ton rire Harry, j'aime l'entendre, non, en fait je t'aime toi.

Harry sourit et se leva. Il lança un sort de nettoyage et un sort pour retrouver leurs vêtements. Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent rejoindre leurs amis.

Le désespoir est long à guérir mais l'amour en est et en sera toujours le meilleur remède.

**FIN**

**Et voilà c'est fini !!**

**La phrase en italique c'est le refrain de la chanson "_sunshine"_ de Superbus. Cela signifie (pour ceux qui ne savent pas) : "s'il te plait bébé laisse moi savoir comment le soleil brille dans tes yeux".**

**C'est mon premier OS et mon premier lemon alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait… Laissez-moi des petites reviews si vous le voulez donc…**

**Merci quand même d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce n'est pas décevant ou carrément nul….**

**Lunapix…**


End file.
